Mi único y verdadero amor
by melytababy
Summary: Tras la destrucción de la Easter Company, seguido por la marcha de ikuto, quien se fue por un año para buscar a su padre, al cual no encontró, por eso decidió volver a Tokio, en donde cambiaran muchas cosas aparecerán nuevos enemigos y amigos
1. Personajes

Tras la destrucción de la Easter Company, seguido por la marcha de ikuto, quien se fue por un año para buscar a su padre, al cual no encontró, por eso decidió volver a Tokio, en donde cambiaran muchas cosas aparecerán nuevos enemigos y amigos

Personajes

Naomi Takamiya: tiene casi 17 años, cursa el último año de preparatoria (igual que Ikuto), es hija de uno de los más importantes empresarios, además una de las cantantes más famosas del mundo, pero ella decide volver a Tokio, para proteger a sus dos mejores amigos

Sus sharas son: Mika (igual a seeu de vocaloid en chibi) es tierna y dulce cuando quiere pero cuando se enoja da un poco de miedo es un poco molestosa representa el sueño Naomi de ser libre como una tierna y dulce gatita

-aoi (igual a prima de vocaloid en chibi) es igual que una diva cuando quiere pero cuando no es amable y dulce, aunque sea solo con su dueña y sus hermanos así, representa el sueño Naomi de ser una música y vocalista cantante famosa y reconocida

-Shun (igual a akaito de vocaloid en chibi) es tierno y molestoso cuando quiere representa el sueño de Naomi de ser buena en deportes

-Etsu (igual a L de Death Note en chibi) es aficionado a los dulces e amable si le das dulces, pero si se los quitas es capaz de matarte (literalmente-.-") representa en sueño de ser buna en estudios

-Rika (igual a Yui de angel beats en chibi) es decidida y rebelde aunque un poco fiestera, representa el sueño de ser más honesta y rebelde

*Amu Hinamori: (13 años) Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

*Tadase Hotori: (13 años) Kiseki

*Nadeshiko/ Nagihiko Fujisaki: (13 años) Temari y Rizumu

*Kukai Souma: (13 años) Daichi

*Yaya Yuiki: (12 años) Pepe

*Rima Mashiro: (13 años) Kusu-Kusu

*Kairi Sanjo: (11 años) Musashi

*Ikuto Tsukiyomi: (17 años) Yoru

*Utau Hoshina: (15 años) Iru y Eru


	2. capitulo 1

**-Ikuto-nyaa!-dice un pequeño guardián que se acerca a su dueño**

**-que pasa Yoru*?-dice el chico de cabellos azules mientras se estira**

**- viene Amu, Utau, Kukai y el mini rey viene para acá nyaa!-dice mientras se deja caer en el hombro del adolecente**

**-mmmmmmm… interesante- dice pensativo antes de dejarse caer del árbol en donde estaba hace unos minutos**

**-Ikuto?-dice una niña de 13 años**

**-valla veo que no te ha funcionado la leche-dijo el chico burlón**

**-ikuto baka-dice una chica de pelo rosado**

**-ikuto-oniisan cuando llegaste?-dice un rubio**

**-mmm… anoche –dice serio**

**-ikuto-baka –dice una rubia abrasándolo-porque no me dijiste que volvías-dice asiendo un tierno puchero**

**-lo siento Utau pero ya estoy aquí no?- dice sonriendo**

**-si pero…-fue interrumpida por el guardián del castaño que estaba en completo silenció**

**-siento la presencia de un huevo X**

**-si por aquí-nyaa-dice el felino guiándolos junto con los demás charas al centro del parque, en donde estaba un chico rodeado por cientos de Huevos X**

**-Ran vamos a hacer _Amulet Heart!_-dice Amu**

**-si-dice su Shara, para hacer la transformación, seguida por los demás chicos, una vez ya transformados**

**-_"Holy Crown Special"_!-grita Tadase, pero fue inútil**

**-Veo que tengo compañía pero eso es inútil, como todos estos sueños son inútiles!-grita el chico que estaba encapuchado**

**-no digas eso ningún sueño es inútil!-grita Amu y Utau histéricas**

**-saben tienen razón no son inútiles, son una basura que debe ser destruida!-grita el muchacho, antes de que 3 huevos explotaran**

**-No!- gritan todos**

**-JAJAJAJAJA….quieren más fuegos artificiales?!-dice ya demente**

**-deja de hacerlo….-dice Amu**

**-_"Slash C…_-iba a atacar Ikuto pero fue interrumpido por una dulce melodía en violín**

**-qué pasa?-pregunta Kukai viendo que mientras más avanzaba la melodía todos los huevos volvían a la normalidad**

**-están volviendo a la normalidad-dice Utau confundida**

**-así parece-dice su hermano, más confundido que ella**

**-Maldita sea por qué demonios siempre te metes en donde no te llaman?!- grita el misterioso chico, cuando todos los huevos volvieron ya normales a donde sus dueños**

**-por qué tu siempre haces cosas que me influyen de una u otra manera-dice una chica apareciendo, con el rostro completamente cubierto y un violín en la mano-pero esta vez llegaste muy lejos al asarlos explotar- dice mirando lo que quedaba de ellos**

**-pues eso es solo el principio cuando encontremos el embrión, todos nuestros enemigos caerán al igual que el resto de la humanidad a nuestros pies-dice sin cordura**

**-estas muy mal pero no dejare que utilicen algo tan puro como los sueños de alguien para sus fines- dice seria**

**-soñar es gratis mi querida Koneko (_Gatita_) –dice antes de desaparecer**

**-nos podrías explicar que fue todo esto?!-le pregunta a la chica Tadase una vez todos dejaron su transformación**

**-contesta plebeya!- exige Kiseki con su típico tono autoritario**

**-mph-dice quitándose el gorro que le cubría su cabello celeste degrade –teres cositas pequeño mini rey-dice un poco molesta- primero que toda nadie me habla así-contando con sus dedos-segundo las cosas no se piden así y-dice quitándose las gafas de sol, para dejar al descubierto sus ojos grises azulados-tercero será mejor que se cuiden ellos no son como Easter Company si no mucho más peligrosos y no les importa matar a gente inocente para lograr sus propósitos-dice triste mirando los huevos rotos**

**-Naomi-oneesan?-dice Utau dejándolos a todos sorprendidos**


End file.
